


Milk Candy

by ChartreuseFae



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartreuseFae/pseuds/ChartreuseFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One flavor, two stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Again

**Cast :  ShinHaya (platonic)**  
**Summary : Shinnosuke never thought that he would eat the nostalgic flavor again.**  
**Author's Note : I have this fantasy that Shinnosuke used to smoke, but somehow now he eats candies instead. Maybe it's because of his close friend? *squeal***  
  


* * *

  
"Why don't you eat this instead?"  
  
Hayase offered Shinnosuke a heap of candies in a plastic jar. An assortment of candies made a colorful display. The tall detective snorted and proceeded to low down the cigarette on his mouth. "Candy? Seriously, Hayase?"  
  
"You smoked the most when you're very stressed. It's not good for your body, like you're trying to kill yourself with double weapon."  
  
Shinnosuke honored Hayase's argument and took one candy. He unwrapped it and eating it with tongue still laced with menthol. And it surprised him a bit. "Milk flavor? You have this flavor too?"  
  
"I just happen to have that flavor," answered his partner with a smile. "You like it?"  
  
"I used to like it," said Shinnosuke slowly. "..back when my dad was still alive."  
  
Hayase tapped the detective's shoulder gently, understanding his circumstances. "If you want more, I think there's still some of them left. You'll just have to search for it in the jar."  
  
Shinnosuke shook his head. "I think it's enough. I'll just go buy one box for me."

* * *

**Author's Note : And then, the Global Freeze happened. And Shinnosuke started to take care of his body and stopped smoking, to catch the culprit behind the Global Freeze phenomenon. *yesI'masadistsometimes* *sobs***

 

 

 


	2. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase was just curious.

**Author's Note : Mindless drabble, and forgotten for a long time, I’m so sorry.. warning for cheesy ending OTL**  
 

* * *

  
"What is that?"  
  
Shinnosuke was about to consumed his fifth milk candy, when he realised that Chase stood near him with folded hands. His purple eyes stared at the detective's fingers. The tall man gazed at him from his desk, showing the candy to the raven-haired man.  
  
"It's called candy," answered Shinnosuke with a smile.  
  
The former Grim Reaper glanced once more.”Do all humans eat it?”  
  
“Some yes, but some are not. For me, I need them to be always in the Top Gear~" Of course he was exaggerating, but it didn't hurt to be playful. No one would blame a little mischief. That pale face looked genuinely wondering about the little thing on his fingers.  
  
And Chase probably wouldn't understand why such a small thing consist of glucose and preservatives could make the rider felt incomplete without it. He could tell the shorter man about it, but he thought it was more interesting to leave it like that.  
  
"Can I try it?"  
  
Shinnosuke was caught off-guarded at that request. "S-sure.."  
  
He doubted that Roidmude was equipped with tasting buds, but gave Chase one nonetheless. Pale fingers observing the plastic cover in confusion (Shinnosuke forgot to tell Chase that he needed to open the wrappings). The milky white candy gleamed under the sun, and the pale-skinned man put it on his rosy lips and then into his mouth. It looked so natural that Shinnosuke forgot that he was a Roidmude. A moment passed as the new Rider attempted to savor the candy.  
  
"I don't really feel anything.. " said the new Kamen Rider. "It's just going around and around in my mouth.."  
  
Chase slowly took out the milk candy from his mouth, with a hint of saliva glazing on it from the tip of that pink tongue. Is it saliva? Did Roidmudes have a secretion gland? What was the use of saliva in Roimude's mouth anyway? Was it essential for them?  
  
Wait. Why he did he mused over it?  
  
Suddenly the officer felt a sweet dampness on his lips. Chase just pushed the melted candy into the tip of his mouth.  
  
Shinnosuke instantly jolted from his chair with a tinted cheeks. “C-C-Chase?!? W-What are you doing..??”  
  
The shorter man eyed him in confusion, as the candy rolled down to the floor.  
  
“It’s useless for me. I want to give it back so you can eat it,” said Chase, while sounding a bit sad. “Isn’t it a human rule not to waste any food? Candy is a food, isn’t it?”  
  
Oh.    
  
Shit.  
  
He must’ve had already eaten too many sugar. No wonder his mind was turned into a.. different kind of gear.  
  
The tall man forgot this was Chase. Of course it wouldn’t make any sense.  
  
“Y-you’re not exactly wrong, but..” Shinnosuke coughed, and trying to straighten his mind as he straighten his tie too. “It’s considered impolite if you just blatantly give it to other people..”  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. I still don’t fully understand human rules,” Chase frowned, looking even more dejected as he folded his arms back.  
  
Shinnosuke just chuckled as he picked the fallen candy with a tissue, and dump it into the trashcan. “Don’t worry so much about it. The most important thing is that you keep on learning.”  
  
“I am intend to. That’s why I’m here.”  
  
“Huh? What do you mean?”  
  
The stern, sharp gaze met with his again. “I want to learn all about human. That includes all about you.”  
  
If there was anything that Shinnosuke could do instead of blushing from ear to ear and being stoned by that deep voice, he would gladly did so.  


End file.
